


take me; show them I'm yours

by ul1tsa



Category: Roswell (TV 1999), Roswell High - Melinda Metz, Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019), Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Michael, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, M/M, Malec, Malex, Malex is Endgame, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ul1tsa/pseuds/ul1tsa
Summary: Michael puts his right hand on the back of Alex’s neck, pulling him near and closes his legs around his waist to hold him in place. He leans in to drag his teeth across Alex’s earlobe and begs “Fuck me, Alex Manes. Fuck me right here. Fuck me on this table. Fuck me...”If Michael and Alex weren’t so lost in each other, they’d surely hear the muffled laughter coming from the closet, thankfully, they are not.Or how the gang finds out about MalexOr sex with an audience
Relationships: Alex Manes & Kyle Valenti, Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti, Isabel Evans & Max Evans & Michael Guerin, Liz Ortecho/Kyle Valenti, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho, Michael Guerin & Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 40
Kudos: 99





	1. take me; show them I'm yours

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, I changed some things from the series. 
> 
> Englisch is not my first language, so please be kind. 
> 
> Enjoy:)))!!

Kyle was sitting at the big round table in the middle of the project shepherd bunker, their newly proclaimed headquarters, sorting through files while waiting for Alex to arrive so they can start with their real work. This has become a habit between the two men these days. 

With more or less approval from the remaining gang, Kyle decided to clue Alex in about the alien situation in Roswell. He admits, it has created much more tension than he ever thought it would. After all, Alex’s knowledge and skills make him a huge asset to the group and their past makes him trustable. It’s Alex. Yet, it seems as if that history in combination with the already existing differences within the pod squad caused that subtle tension throughout the gang that wasn’t as subtle.

What wasn’t part of their new routine is Liz storming into the bunker, clenching her fists and gritting her teeth with steam practically coming out of her ears rumbling some very angry Spanish to herself.

“Max?” Kyle asks with a smirk, being fully aware how much Liz and Max’s newly proclaimed “truce” has suffered under the Alex-situation.

It turns out clueing Liz in was no guarantee for a happy ending between them. Because Liz has opinions and Max is a stubborn idiot who can’t even listen to some well-meant advice. It didn’t get better with them disagreeing on whether or not Alex is trustworthy. 

“Would you shut up Valenti!” Liz certainly didn’t come here to get all mushy about her feelings, quite the opposite actually.

She needs to blow of some steam.

Even though this has become a casual thing between them, Kyle is still a little shocked when Liz suddenly sits in his lap, unbuttoning his shirt and kissing him fiercely.

They are halfway undressed by the time they hear the door to the bunker open heavily. They decided quickly that Alex can not, under any circumstances find them like this and Liz has just about time to collect their clothes, shove Kyle into the walk-in closet before climbing in herself.

“Wait, why am I hiding? I am supposed to be here?” Kyle whispers.

“Shut up!” 

“Seriously, I...”

“You are the world’s worst liar, Kyle Valenti. You go out there you will blow this for the both of us, imbécil.“

He wants to argue, but is interrupted by the sound of heels clattering against the cold stone floor. Heels, that do not belong to Alex Manes. 

„That‘s not...“ Kyle states, spying on the empty room through the clear spaces inbetween the wood pannels.

„Shhhh!“ Liz quiets him.

„That‘s Isobel ! That‘s…!“ 

„I can see that, Kyle!“ Liz whispers furious.

„What‘s Isobel doing here?“

„How am I supposed to know that?“ Liz huffs. „We used to call her Regina George in high school. Do I appear to be this kind of girl who‘s bff with Regina Geo-“

Their arguing is interrupted, drawing both their attention when they hear, not Isobel, but Max speak up. 

„Honestly, Is, I think this is unnecessary...“

„Unnecessary? How is this unnecessary? Men! Sometimes I ask myself how the two of you would survive without me. We are in a crisis-“

Max can only roll his eyes at the dramatics of his sister. 

„This is serious, Max! Alex Manes KNOWS! Captain Alex Manes KNOWS if I am allowed to remind you! I am not going to wait until the military is here to take us into custody!“

Max tries to reason with his sister. „He‘s just trying to help us, Is...“ 

„And in what universe does HIM helping us make sense? Seriously, Max, why would he help us? I don‘t give two shits about what your little girlfriend thinks of him...“ that statement gets a sharp glance from Max but Isobel carries on. „We haven‘t seen that guy in ten years. Ten years he spent in a desert full of military and...“

„Serving his country!“

„...for all we know he could have been working with Project shepherd all this time!“

„So now he‘s an undercover agent? Really Isobel?“

„Don‘t make fun of this, his father...“

„He‘s not his father!“

„How do you know?“ Isobel yells. 

And that was the thing really, Max couldn‘t give up how he knew Alex wasn‘t going to expose them; couldn’t give up how he knew Alex was going to protect them; couldn‘t give up how he was absolute certain that Alex Manes spent the better of these ten years being in love with their little brother. 

So, he sighs in defeat. „What exactly are we looking for?“

Isobel smiles.

Ten minutes into their “research“ (and ten very long minutes for Kyle who’s been growing colder and colder since he was only wearing boxers and the closet did not hold enough space to change without making a sound) they are interrupted by the sound of the bunker door opening.

Obviously, for Isobel and Max, there was only one way to get out of this situation. The walk-in closet. 

Now, a furious Liz, a half dressed Kyle petrified of a very jealous Max and a very amused Isobel were hiding inside a very tiny closet. Admittedly, the mood was tense. Thankfully, they couldn’t really talk this out right now and instead focused back on what was happening in the bunker. 

This time, when the door closes a military uniform is striving through the room.

Alex steers towards his desk instantly. He’s limping visibly, the reason becomes apparent when he downs a good amount of pills he got out of his desk and sits down heavily into his chair. 

He sighs heavily and throws his head back in an effort to get some --, any relief really. What he would give to have just a second where no pain is taking over his body and mind. 

It doesn’t take long until Alex tried to escape his pain by refocusing on his work. He likes working alone, so naturally, he would enjoy the fact that he had the bunker to himself for once. However, today, with the new project shepherd files he had just encrypted the newly found information called for a group meeting. 

Pod squad: 

A.M. at 7:14 pm: project shphrd bunker. Now.  
With that, Alex settles back into his chair, waiting for everyone else to come by. 

* * * 

“Can I just say that I am very proud of everyone’s undercover agent spying skills and the common sense to turn your phones on silence, because this could’ve...” Isobel whispers until the rest of the group urges her stay silent “Shhhhhh!”

* * *

It’s been 50 minutes since Alex sent out that group text when he hears the door to the project shepherd bunker open and close before a cowboy hat and a big brown belt buckle come into view.

Alex curses to himself, of course it had to be Guerin who decided to come by after all. The rest of the group, apparently, had decided that alien related stuff wasn’t a priority anymore and simply didn’t show up.

But Guerin. 

Of course Guerin had to come by.

They haven’t been alone with each other since the drive-in. It was only a week later that Kyle had announced to him, to be fair unknowingly, that his former lover was an alien. 

This was going to be good. 

Guerin strolled inside with his usual swagger. With long steps he slowly makes his way into the middle of the bunker. He scans the room, looking for someone, anyone, who could work as a buffer. He didn’t find anyone though. They were alone. 

When Michael finally looks at him, Alex swears he can see him draw in a breath. It’s like he sucks all the air out of the room. Alex is breathless. 

He looks good, Alex has to admit. He looks like he always does: a white t-shirt, the usual cowboy accessories and the hair of course. The hair was a big factor. He looks like he always does, but then, he always looks damn good. 

For a moment all they do is look at each other, it’s as if they have to make a decision on how to play this. Michael almost looks pleading, unsure, like a child. His eyes dart to the floor and back at Alex who still sits at his desk. 

Alex recognizes the moment Michael makes a decision on their fate. He straightens, pulls his shoulders back and licks his lips like a sin smiling suggestively at Alex. 

“Private...” he says and his voice sounds like sex. It makes Alex wonder where he’s been, makes him wanna rip his own skin off just thinking about it, but eventually remembers, that this, right here, is directed solely on him. He belongs to Alex. Then, he remembers he doesn’t, but Michael pushes his hips forward and just like that he forgets who he is yet another time.

Alex decides to let the word linger in the air, tries to put the fire out. He worries Michael is just getting started, though.

“Not even worthy of a hello, huh? I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised...” 

“Guerin...” he tries.

“Back to Guerin” he laughs. “What you wanna tell us?” Michael doesn’t really expect an answer. He expects to provoke. And he’s damn good at that. So he takes of the hat and throws it at the table in the middle of the room before he sits down himself at the end of it, that is opposite of Alex’s desk, spreading his legs as much as he can in those jeans. 

“What did daddy do now?” he whispers and knows just how deep he cuts. He can see it in Alex’s eyes, they are suddenly full of guilt. “Let me guess, that will be a fun game. He built a bio weapon that could extinguish our whole existence?

Michael smiles, Alex hasn’t seen him smile like that in years. Too bad it’s just pretend. 

“Sorry, right, that was the brother. I forgot.” He tilts his to the side, as if to attack Alex from another side. “He’s planning to conquer our home planet and capture our kind.” he smiles. 

Why does he have to smile so much?

Suddenly, Michael shrieks before he continues with a full on laughter now. “I bet he already did. I mean, who really knows, right?” His laughter comes to a stop and he continues with a painful slowness. “We must be so proud of daddy.”

Alex wants to disappear, he wants to sink into the floor. He wants to tear open that door and just run. Who cares if there’s some metal where his leg should be, he could run like this, he would make it work as long as he could escape this. 

Because the thing is, even if he wanted to fight back, what is he supposed to say against that? He couldn’t say anything against that, because Michael is right. 

* * * 

“Am I the only one who’s surprised he showed up?” Isobel asks.

“He’s like an hour late” Kyle argues.

“He once came three hours late to my birthday party and didn’t understand why I was furious with him” Isobel continues. “I should’ve taken Michael on this mission with me. I’m just glad there’s one person who is on my side about this and thinks logical about the dangers of...”

“Shhhhh” Liz warns her.

“and it isn’t all buddy-buddy with the guy”

It dawns on Max that this isn’t going to end well.

* * *

“Don’t worry” Michael is flirting now. “He must be so proud of you and your bff and all of your hard work” he emphasizes the “hard” before he winks at Alex. 

Alex leans back into his chair. This is something he can work with. “So, now you’re jealous?” he asks.

“I’m not” Michael denies, but his answer comes too fast and too loud. 

Alex can see his facade is crumbling, just for a second, his eyes tell the truth. It’s a sad truth and it’s gone instantly before Michael catches himself. But it was there.

“No, I think it’s great that you’ve moved on” he says sweetly. “Not wasting any time. After all, can’t be hung up on such a disgusting alien as myself, right?” he laughs. “I bet he’s being invited to Sunday dinner” 

Alex thinks those words hurt him more than they could ever hurt Michael. It angers him. How ruthless he’s talking about himself. It would hurt him if anyone else said something like this about his Michael. He’d make them pay. It’s so much worth if he talks about himself that way.

Most of all, it angers him how much he cares. How much he still cares. How much he always will care.

His voice tumbles and he can barely get any words out “Stop acting like – – this, you’re not this huge of an asshole...”

Michael feeds on his insecurity. “Hey, I’m not even human. Never was. Can’t expect me to act like one, right?” he almost shouts. In the beginning his voice is still sweet, but after and after his voice breaks and at the last word he can’t help it when a tear leaves his eyes. 

Alex is standing between his legs instantly, hurrying over to the big wooden table like it’s nothing.  
They are so close like this and Alex’s nose is hit with the smell of those curls. He’s leaning in; he’s waiting, waiting for Michael to look at him, to give him permission to continue. 

It takes a moment, but when he does, when he looks at him, he looks like 17 again. 

“We’ve done a lot of disgusting things” he mouths. He tries to add some lightness to it, he knows Michael will understand what he means if he wants to. He also knows that Michael needs to hear the next part. “You’ve never been one of them”

* * *

Max prays there is no one looking at him, he’s not sure how much he could hold back. He’s been carrying this secret around for ten years, just waiting for it to blow up. 

“Maybe we should get out of here” he whispers. Until it’s too late, he thinks.

“We can’t go out now!” Liz argues. 

Surprisingly, Kyle is the one who agrees with her. “I actually agree, we’ve been in here for at least an hour. That’s hella creepy...” 

This time, it’s Isobel who shushes them. “What the fuck is going on out there?” 

* * * 

“Right...” he starts. Michael’s voice isn’t sweet anymore. It’s not angry either. Alex is afraid that’s just how his truth sounds. “I wouldn’t be worth that much thought” Alex heart cracks and breaks with the familiar expression that follows. “Just a criminal after all”. 

He doesn’t even whisper it, it’s more like he mouths it. He may have moved his lips but no sound escaped him. He didn’t touch him, but Alex feels like he was punched in the face, beaten, screamed at. 

That’s the thing about them. They barely know anything about each other but two things. 

1\. they know each other’s bodies like nothing else exists in world, like they studied them for years and years and it wouldn’t be enough. 

2\. they know where to aim. And they never miss.

“Yeah.” he says cold. “It’s sad.”

It takes a minute for Michael to process what Alex just said. His eyes widen and he swears there’s ice in his veins.

“I guess I never stood a chance, then?” he mocked him. “Huh?”

“That’s the sad part, – – you did once.”

* * * 

“What the fuck is going on between them?” Isobel wonders and looks accusingly at Liz, who just shrugs her shoulders at her.

Next, her gaze wonders to Kyle, but he seems to be just as clueless as she is. 

Internally, Max is begging for one of them to just storm out, leaving him out of their mess

* * *

Alex longs to get back to his desk, his computer, his files. He wants to drown in these files and forget about the million truths they just spit at each other. Michael wants to scream. 

“Yeah, well, I fuck things up” he yells, shouts. He throws his arms in the air and fills the room with anger. “I push people away! Don’t take it personally, baby. It’s just what I do.” 

Alex moves to leave when Michael does.

He makes a step forward and his leg gives out. It shouldn’t surprise him, it’s been in pain since he woke up this morning. 

He doesn’t hit the ground. He doesn’t fall.  
It’s not a big deal, he just needs hold on to the wooden surface of the table for a second, needs to catch his balance. 

He doesn’t scream out in pain. He doubts he made any noise at all, but he knows he grimaced his face and that alone would probably be enough.

It’s possible that anyone else wouldn’t have even noticed. Yet, no matter how angry they are at each other, how furious, Michael has that unique ability to notice exactly what Alex doesn’t want him to.

They both still. The room lays in complete silence. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were hurting?” the softness in Michael’s voice pains him.

Alex prepares himself to insist he isn’t, that he’s fine. It’s a play he perfected over the last few years. 

Before he can open his mouth, Michael kneels down in front of him, and guides Alex’s hands to his shoulders to hold onto. 

Alex knows exactly what he’s doing, but he could’ve sit down on a fucking chair or even the table he was just holding onto. But Michael wants Alex to hold on to him. 

Alex can feel Michael’s finger gently removing the prosthetic in a practiced move, remove his sock and slowly start massage the red, burning flesh. A tear rolls down his cheeks. 

His eyes can’t help it but dart to the door, praying it doesn’t open after all. Being this vulnerable with Michael is one thing, but he can’t have someone else walk in on them like this. He can’t have anyone see him this weak.

“Relax.” Michael starts with a monotone voice “No one’s coming. They’d be here by now.” he sounds defeated. “We wouldn’t want them see you with me.”

“If you really believe that’s how I feel, why are you still so nice to me? Can’t you just hate me?” he’s aware that his voice is tumbling, but he can’t help himself. “Hate me!”

Michael’s fingers still at those words, he puts a knot in his uniform pants before slowly getting up. Alex no longer holds onto his shoulders, his hands travel to his chest and they stand impossibly close. 

“But I love you” this time he’s not screaming, not whispering, not accusing. He says those words so effortlessly as if he’s surprised Alex didn’t figure that out yet. Maybe he is. 

* * * 

“WHO KNOWS SOMETHING?” Isobel scream-whispers. 

And it as that exact moment Max knows he will no longer be able to keep his brother’s secret. Michael will hate him for it, he is sure. On the bright site, since his brother had just confessed his love for Alex Manes in front of the entire pod squad, it wasn’t entirely Max’s fault he’s not getting out of this one. 

* * *

Michael looks at him, really looks at him. He looks honest, young. Not that they’ve been too honest with each other when they were younger. 

Michael is licking his lips again and then he’s licking Alex’s. 

It’s just a small kiss, a tiny fraction of what they are capable of. A small kiss that asks for permission. 

“You shouldn’t do that” he argues, but knows he’s already defeated. 

“Why?”

“We’re - -” he struggles to find the right words. “ - - broken or something.” 

“Fix it” Michael pleads. 

“I can’t”

A sick feeling curdles in the pit of his stomach “Please - - look, I’ll beg and everything - - fix it.” Michael swallows hard. “Please.” His voice cracks.

“I can’t” Alex admits. He has one hand in his hair, pulling slightly at those curls while the other one is still resting on his chest, holding on to that man he loves so much. “I’m not saying it because I want to hurt you. I literally can’t” he cries out. “I can’t. I don’t know how and...”

Without a warning, Michael is pulling him closer, his hand holding on tightly to Alex’s waist while attacking his mouth with his own. 

They are frantic to feel each other, to be with each other. Their kisses are fast and sloppy, leaving no room for air between them. Michael let’s himself fall back against the table, taking Alex with him.

Alex barely notices, he’s busy licking and biting into Michael’s mouth, who can’t help it but let a low moan escape his lips, only encouraging Alex to keep going. Michael would almost be embarrassed by the way he is at the mercy of this man, but it’s only them in this dirty cabin after all, right? 

* * *

“Holy shit!”  
“He would’ve told me!”  
“17? Are you sure Max?” 

“Yes, I am pretty sure” Max answers them and gestures to the scene happening outside those wooden doors.

* * * 

So, he doesn’t hold anything back, neither of them is.

Like muscle memory, Alex’s hands travel to Michael’s jeans urging them off, or at least down. He doubts they’ll be patient enough to actually take them off. He doesn’t care. All he wants is to feel Michael in his hands, for him to keep whimpering and moaning like he does, like there’s no tomorrow. With them, there never is. 

Eventually, he gets down to Michael’s boxers where he finds a wet spot on them. How much he would love to taste it, but there’s no time. Instead, he pulls them down and takes Michael’s perfect cock in hand. 

How long has it been, since he touched him. It must be at least five weeks since their fallout, he thinks. Way too long. 

He lets his fingers travel along the shaft, teases him more than he strokes him before he eventually spreads some precome over the length. 

He can feel Michael shivering under him, chasing thrusts while moaning dirty worlds into Alex’s ear.

He almost thinks he imagines it when he can feel Michael’s balls grow tense, but then Michael’s voice hits that exact pitch and he knows he isn’t. Michael is close.

“Shhhi… ‘lex… gonna co...’lex…!”

Michael’s hands, that have traveled to Alex’s hair, are pulling constantly. His whole body is slumped against Alex, rewarding every little twitch of attention with filthy sounds. It’s true, Michael’s never been quiet during sex. He’s also never been this close to losing his fucking mind because of a handjob.

* * * 

“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!”

“Can we not talk about this while my brother is getting a handjob, please?”

“Good for him!”

“Stop watching, Valenti!”

“Shut the fuck up! They can’t find us in here!”

* * *

“’Lex…,”

His plead gets the other man’s attention. Alex knows he’s gonna have to slow down if he doesn’t want him to come right now, but Michael looks so good like this, sounds so good like this that he wonders if he really should. 

He pulls Michael into another deep kiss, tasting his mouth aggressively, before he pulls back completely.

Michael whines and protest, tries chasing after mouth or hands, anything. It’s anything at this point. He tries pulling Alex back in, urges him to continue, even licks across his entire mouth, jaw and neck. When nothing works, he leans back to look at Alex. 

And Alex, shit, Alex just stands there leaning over him, waiting, waiting for him to be good. To give his attention to Alex and Alex only.

He smiles when Michael gives in and waits for him to speak. He looks so proud of him. 

“Listen to me” he asks, but he doesn’t really asks, he just tells him.

Michael is barely able to form any words, he can only bring out some approving sounds. Alex seems pleased nonetheless.

“I can get you off just like that with just a few more strokes” he starts. “or...”

Michael smiles at that, of course there is more. There’s always more with Alex. 

“You can be good for me a bit longer and I’ll fuck you right here on this fucking table” 

It’s true that his own dick hasn’t gotten any attention yet, barely any tension, but that’s not really a factor in that decision. Only Michael. Only Michael is important right know, only his pleasure. 

Michael hums happily. 

“Sound good?” Alex laughs.

“Hmmm”

“I’m gonna need you to use some words, Michael”

Michael puts his right hand on the back of Alex’s neck, pulling him near and closes his legs around his waist to hold him in place. He leans in to drag his teeth across Alex’s earlobe and begs “Fuck me, Alex Manes. Fuck me right here. Fuck me on this table. Fuck me...” 

* * * 

Max is aggressively covering his eyes, singing lalalalala inside his head. He really does not need to listen to his brother moan like that. 

The rest of them is more focused on holding back their laughter than anything that is going on outside.

“Yeah, go on laugh at me, you know how many times this has happened to me already?” Max states. 

If Michael and Alex weren’t so lost in each other, they’d surely hear the muffled laughter, thankfully, they are. 

“Wait what?” Liz asks.

Max’s face goes red.

* * *

Alex doesn’t need to be told twice and pushes Michael further up, so he sits on the edge of the table instead of just leaning against it. He encourages Michael to spread his legs wider for him, to give him a better access.

He spits into the palm of his hand and figures he should open Michael up some. Alex knows the other man likes it rough, likes to feel his ass burn when it’s being filled up so good, and Alex is not going to lie, he enjoys how Michael is so tight against him. He always feels so good. But it’s been some time since they did this and he doesn’t want to hurt his love either. 

Alex starts to circle the hole before he blindly pushes one finger inside, until…

Michael is already open.

Michael is already open. 

He was late. Where was he before he came here. He was late. With whom was he? Who touched him? Who fucked him? Michael’s already open and…

“Did it myself...’lex… please move… - - ‘lex!”

“Michael...”

“Can’t be around you and not think about that. Needed to take care of this before seeing you tonight. Fingered myself open and then drove here. Thought about you...” he takes a pause and swallows hard. “Thought about you the whole time”

And god, if Alex wasn’t a goner for that

“’lex…, please...”

Alex turns his attention back to Michael, to this Michael begging in front of him. He looks so good like that, he’s been so good. He’s been waiting so patently for him, his abandoned dick is red and swollen, craving any tension, but there’s nothing but air. Michael’s not even touching himself, just how Alex likes it. 

“You’ve been so good, Michael. It’ll be worth it, I promise.” he whispers before placing another kiss on Michael’s mouth. 

Next, he’s taking himself in hand. His own cock is throbbing with lust and just as needy to get some attention. He’s rock hard and Michael is whimpering against him, so, he lines himself up with Michael and enters in a slow but steady rate. 

It only takes some thrusts to get Michael to the same place he’s been before: moaning, whimpering and begging for Alex. 

He knows Michael will come soon and so is he, but he is still longing for more. Michael barely registers what’s happening, but Alex guides him further up the table and pushes his shoulders gently down, so his whole body is laying against the wooden surface. 

It gives Alex a better angle to work with and he thrusts into him again and again and again until their breath hatch and they come seconds between them. 

* * * 

“Surprisingly, I’m learning a lot about anal sex today.”

“Guys...”

“PLEASE STOP TALKING”

“Guys…I think my allergies are acting up...”

* * * 

Alex collapses on top of him, drowning in the smell of rain. He moves to pull out, but Michael stops him.

“Stay” he murmurs. His foggy brain not capable to form any more words. 

Alex thinks it’s pretty, but with Michael Guerin, what isn’t?

He places a wet kiss to Michael’s collarbone before teasing him. “It’s going to be a mess to clean up. You don’t want that, do you?”

“want you” he giggles back. 

“You have me, baby” 

“yeah?”

“yeah, Michael.” he laughs softly “That was me claiming you. You’re mine now. I’m taking you home with me.”

“ ’m yours” Michael responses before burying his head deeper into Alex Manes presence.

They lay like that, naked on some table, in the middle of some bunker for some more minutes before Michael finally pushes Alex’s jacket and shirt of and lets his teeth drag over his nipples.

“You gonna have to give me at least five more minutes if you want to go again, cowboy.” he jokes

“Hmm” Michael mumbles while tasting Alex’s skin. “private...” he giggles before he falls back down to enjoy some more minutes like that. 

They lay like that some more, both losing track of time. Michael rests against Alex’s chest while the other man mumbles sweet nothings into the curly head of hair. 

They lay like that some more, until the closet is sneezing and both come back to reality.


	2. here we come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read part 1 and everyone who left a comment, I didn't expect this kind of response. 
> 
> I'm gonna put a disclaimer here again, englisch is not my first language so there are probably a ton of mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!!

“BOUNDARIES!!!” Michael yells furiously. 

“Okay, but...”

“We just...”

“NOO! Boundaries, people!”

“It’s not like we…”

“Wait, it’s not… – !” 

“Buut...”

“Shut up!” he takes a deep breath and tries to calm himself before he speaks up again. “This is a grave violation of one’s privacy, of OUR privacy and...”

“You really have no reason to be ashamed, though.”

For the first time since the closet opened, Michael directs his gaze away from his siblings, to where Kyle leans against the wall. Correction: a half-naked Kyle leans against the wall. Michael’s mood worsens. “I swear to God Valenti, if you jerked off to that, I am going to...”

“Noooo! Why would you think that?” Kyle asks surprised.

“You are naked Valenti!” Michael asks, fearing the answer. He never thought it possible, but his hatred for Valenti has just grown immensely. 

“What, no, I am...” He looks to his left to find support in Liz, but finds she has had the time to put her clothes back on and is only shrugging at him with a guilty look. 

Now, it’s Max who speaks up. “Yeah, Valenti, why don’t you explain to us what you were doing naked in that closet in the first place” 

“Okay, leave him in peace. We couldn’t know you were going to go at it like animals?” Liz tries to argue.

“And you weren’t?” Michael shot back. 

Michael shakes his head in disbelief. He never thought his siblings would spy on him like that. And Kyle fucking Valenti? He simply couldn’t believe it. What really nagged at him, though, was the fact they barely seemed sorry for the way they violated them. 

“You said you loved him.” Isobel states. 

Michael really didn’t know what to answer to that. It wasn’t really a question, I mean, she heard him loud and clear. Did she expect him to say something at all? He takes a deep breath and shrugs his shoulders at her. 

“I can’t believe you told Max, but not me” she continues.

“Yeah, me either dude, that’s low” Kyle chimes in

Michael shoots Kyle a deadly stare, before turning back to Isobel. “I did not tell Max.” 

“How’d he find out, then?” Isobel exclaims in a challenging voice.

Now, it was Alex who spoke up. He still sat at the table and just finished putting his pants back on. Michael has always been faster at dressing, or mostly undressing in their case, but now Alex’s prosthetic complicated things further. It took him some time to get back to modesty. 

“We drove out to the desert, fucked in the back of Michael‘ s truck -” He speaks with an ease that worries Michael. “when Max had a very pressing algebra question and decided to drop by.” 

Alex is in the final states of putting his jacket back on, when the questions erupt. 

“Wait, how many times has this happened to you over the years?”

“Senior year, huh?”

“Seriously, can you give a rough estimate?”

“Wait, is he you museum guy?”

“museum guy?”

“Museum what?”

“MUSEUM GUY?”

“You know, this would be a good time to ask you what your intentions are with my brother.”

Instead of answering, Alex picks up Michael’s cowboy hat from the table, takes Michael’s jacket that somehow found its way to one of the chairs, puts his hand on the other man’s lower back and guides him outside the bunker, leaving four stunned figures behind. 

Outside, the sun had just set, leaving New Mexico with a pinkish sky and a cold breeze.

They are halfway towards the parking lot, when Michael finds the courage to speak up. “Alex...” he muttered nervously. “I swear, I didn’t know...” his voice trembles and he has to take a deep breath to be able to keep talking, “I am so sorr… -” 

“Why?”

“I… – “ Michael isn’t sure what to think of Alex right now. Was he making fun of him? He was too calm, Alex could never be this calm after what just happened to them, right?

“Did you invite them?” Alex laughs. 

“What? No, I would never… You have to believe me, I would never…!”

“Then don’t you dare fucking apologize, Michael”

He sounds sincere, now. He wouldn’t mess with him like that, right? But Alex couldn’t be serious about this either. How the fuck could he be so calm right now? It drives Michael crazy, they weren’t supposed to be like this. They were a raging storm, ready to destroy everything they passed, including themselves, no fucking summer breeze. 

Michael needed them to erupt. 

“How the fuck are you so calm about this? Why are you even here, Alex” he yells. “What are you still doing here? I thought the moment that closet door opened you’d bolt. Run out of there, slam the door shut behind you and never show your face here again and… – ” He’s radiating with anger, and he knows where to aim. “...and let me deal with the aftermath.”

“That’s fair.” 

“That’s no answer” Michael replies dry.

“I… I don’t know, Michael” For the first time, since they had discovered the gang Michael could see Alex’s overall neutral facade slip away. But he didn’t find what he thought he would. “I feel really fucking good right now. I know...I know it’s crazy. But it feels good to just have it out there. They know and I am happy they do.” Alex’s fingers find his way to his hair, pulling nervously at different strands while struggling to find the right words. “I think I feel free. Yeah, I feel free.” 

Michael can only look at the man in front of him in disbelief. Alex did look free. It was a damn good look on him, he has to admit. 

He can’t believe this was even happening, everything about this was so absurd. Ten minutes ago, Michael thought he would never see him again. Five minutes ago, he was searching for things to say, things to do to keep Alex around, make it up to him. But this? What the fuck just happened to his life?

“Am I overreacting? How am I the one freaking out about it?” he joked, yet, he shed a tear. 

Alex was quick to wipe it away and rest their foreheads together. One hand finds his way to Michael’s back, keeping him close, while the other drops down to his neck. “NO” he insisted. He was right, it was a violation to their privacy, in more way than one. 

Alex presses a quick kiss to Michael’s lips, before pressing his forehead to Michael‘ s another time, This time, neither of the men can hold back their laughter. 

“Looks like you have some shame after all, Guerin.” Alex mumbles lovingly against his ear, then presses another kiss to Michael’s forehead. 

When Michael looks up at him in confusion, yet, still giggling and full of love, Alex continues his thought. 

“We were seventeen” he whispers. “You wanted to suck me off in the library, I was worried somebody would see. You were already on your knees, looking up at me through your lashes and you looked So. Damn. Good, Michael” Alex shakes his head in disbelief at this man he gets to call his own. “You had that damn smirk plastered on your face, and you said _”_

_“I don’t remember that” Michael mouths. “I can’t believe you remember that. “_

_“I remember everything.”_

_Michael lets himself fall into Alex’s arms, and lets Alex catch him._

_“Well, the idea of getting caught and actually...” he teases. “You know, this doesn’t even qualify as getting caught…”_

_“It was a much better performance, though.”_

_And Alex was right. At seventeen, they did end up fooling around in the library, which wasn’t such a good idea after all. Even though they managed to stay undetected, Alex came so hard into Michael’s mouth, he shot his head back and broke one of the already unstable shelves. This move was crucial, to Michael being hit in the face by numerous books, leaving a deep cut on his temple._

_They had difficulties explaining to the librarian how they managed to break a book shelve in the first place, let alone how Michael was injured by it. They ended up blaming it on the very old shelves and their very haard studying._

_“I still have that scar.”_

_“I know” Alex replies before kissing Michael another time. “I really wanna take you home. Is that okay?”_

_“Yes...” Michael smiles against Alex’s lips._

_“I have really good frozen pizza, you’ll feel less shameful after those.” Alex promises while they make their way to their cars._

_Michael freezes at his words. “We’re going to your place?”_

_Alex shrugs at him and looks so god damn free again._

_“We never go to your place” he continues._

_“I am ready to shake things up.” Alex states, and Michael can hear from his voice that he means it. “You?” he asks._

_And hasn’t Michael known the answer to that for years?_

_So, he let’s Alex open the door for him, before he climbs into the passenger seat. They were going to pick up his truck tomorrow, because apparently that’s something they do now._

_He lets Alex open the door for him again, when they arrive at the cabin Alex calls home. He lets Alex show him around, takes something to drink when Alex offers._

_He lets Alex strip him naked and wash his hair, while showering him with sweet kisses. He lets him dress his body in Alex’s comfy clothes and be sat down on the couch while he took care of the pizzas._

_He lets Alex play with his hair; lets him kiss him; lets him love him._

_It’s only at night, when they shut the lights and are curled up in bed, when Alex is hugging him from behind, breathing steadily onto his neck when it really gets to him._

_How long is this going to last this time? How long until he is going to fuck this up? Until Alex won’t even look at him anymore. How long is this going to last? It has never meant anything good when they were this quiet._

_When tears fill his eyes, he can’t help it but wake up Alex. “ ’lex...? ‘lexie…? Do you really believe we are broken? That we can’t be fixed? ‘ lex?”_

_Alex’s arms tighten around him, spending him comfort before mumbling lovingly against his ear._

_“Do you, umm…., do you remember when I got an F in this physics test? And Mr Bronson made give this presentation about some physician and this thesis he’s been working on his life as a learning opportunity?”_

_“What?” Michael asks confused._

_“You had to explain it to me, because I didn’t understand anything that crazy guy said, but, umm… you told me to imagine a mug and let it fall to the ground. Obviously, it’s going to shatter, you might say it’s broken, but actually the pieces are just in the wrong place.”_

_“What?” Michael whined._

_“Look, you can break off the handle, but that doesn’t mean it’s broken, it’s just in the wrong place. It’s not supposed to be just floating around in the universe, it has a set place where it is supposed to be, at the right place on the mug.”_

_“Are you comparing us to mug?”_

_“You started it with the mug...”_

_“Ten years ago!”_

_“Okay, get over the mug, Michael. If our pieces shattered and they are now floating around somewhere in the universe where they actually aren’t supposed to be, we may seem broken. You might think we need to be fixed, but actually we just need to put our pieces back to where they belong.”_

_“That sounds like a lot of work.” Michael worries._

_“Well, maybe, but I truly believe our pieces want to be together, so maybe it’s not as much work as you may think.”_

_It’s only now what Michael really understands what Alex is talking about “We’re not broken?”_

_“Nothing can ever be truly broken”_

_“How do we put our pieces back together?”_

_“I don’t know. Aren’t you the physician?” Alex laughs. “Maybe we could start with just being together. Learn, how to be around each other without constantly hurting the other.”_

_Michael snuggles back in, letting the feeling of Alex against him take him over. He is just about to fall asleep, when Alex’s lips mumble against his ear for the last time this night, “I didn’t say it back earlier, but I love you too.”_

_They make an effort to be together so their pieces would fall back into place._

_They are together when Michael’s lips surround Alex’s cock first thing in the morning._

_They are together during breakfast, and again in the shower._

_They are together when Alex fucks into Michael’s mouth and Kyle comes in unexpectedly._

_“Boundaries!” Michael screams._

_“I didn’t know you were going to be here! I thought Alex was just having a shower!”_

_“And why would you come into the bathroom when he’s showering? We’re going to have a serious conversation about your friendship with Alex...”_

_“I was just letting him know we were here, Liz and I brought by breakfast to apologize!”_

_“STILL NOT OKAY VALENTI”_

_They are together when Alex comes by the junkyard with lunch._

_They are together making out against the chevy Michael is currently fixing._

_They are together fucking against the truck Michael has yet to fix._

_“Boundaries, Michael!” Max hisses, covering his eyes._

_“We brought bagels, boys. You know, Alex, maybe this would be a good time to have that talk about your intentions again.”_

_“I’m not going to sell you out to the government, Isobel. You need a reason to trust me? I’m helplessly in love with your brother, have been since I was seventeen. So, I would appreciate it if you could stop searching my bunker._

_They are together when the gang walks in on them fucking in wild pony bathroom._

_They are together when the gang walks in on them fucking in the drive-in._

_They are together when the gang walks in on them fucking next to the pods._

_They are together when the gang walks in on them trying out a new toy. Days later, after the awkwardness has yet to fade away, Kyle speaks up. “There’s been some real friction in our friend group later, I propose an orgy to save our friendship.“_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puuh, what you thinking? 
> 
> I wanted to end this with some fluff, because who doesn't love a happy ending? 
> 
> I would love to hear what you think, a lot of you commented on their dynamic in chapter 1. I am definetely a sucker for dominant Alex, would love to hear your opinions. For anyone who said they liked it, I already have some more fics planned and outlined (just need to write them!) with a similar dynamic, so be on the watchout if you're interested. 
> 
> But, I also wanted to mention that Michael is written more unsecure, and especially in this chapter his thoughts kind of spiral, but I thought I'd just kind of tell you, that I believe that this is a product of his insecurities and abandonment issues, OF COURSE Alex has done things wrong in the past, but I don't believe he'd actually make fun of Michael, for example. 
> 
> What else? This whole explanation with the mug is totally made up, so don't take anything I say serious. Although, I do think it's pretty cool, maybe I read something like that and my unconscious remembers, or I am just a genius. 
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading:)) Would LOVE to hear your thoughts:))

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think??? 
> 
> Comments and Kudos make me so happy!!


End file.
